Running
by gracefulasalice
Summary: With Seth and Bellas mother dead, they move in La Push- back to the pack. Bella has a love, Jacob. But will it change when a new bronze hair vampire comes ?
1. Chapter 1

Running!

Chapter 1:

BPOV

My brother Seth and I were just comming back from a movie. It was around ten o'clock or so and it was pitch dark. We had taken Seth's Farrari because my truck was in the shop. Seth has more of a love fore nice cars whereas I love my beat up pick up truck just as well. We pulled into our three floor house and noticed that the lights were all on. Usually Mom and her boyfriend Phil would be in bed by now. Seth handed me the drink I got from the theatres and helped me out of the car. We were just laughing about a joke when we reached the porch steps and heard a shriek.

Seth looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Bella stay out here okay? I mean it! Do not come inside!" My only reply was to nod my head vigorously. He took that as his lead to enter this house. Truth be told, Seth and I were very close. We don't socialize with the people at school because we find no need. Seth is a werewolf, and we've always found that it's easier to stick with our own kind.

I heard Mom and Seth yelling in from the house. The pit of my stomache was churning. What if they were in danger? Why is Mom screaming like that?

I decided to disobey Seth and go to find out what was happening. No one was in the living room so I followed the screams up the staircase. I turned towards my mother's room and screamed. She was lying on the floor bleeding to dealth. And Phil was standing over her. But not in a protective, "are you alright" pose. But he had actually killed her himself.

Phil started to walk towards me with a grim look on his face. Seth and I both knew what he was thinking gunna go for me. Seth launched himself at Phil. Knocking him down, kicking and screaming on the floor. Seth had just found out he was a werewolf but unlike others like him who couldn't control there phasing, he had trouble to phase.

I took this as my que to call the pack. Jacob was the first I found and I quickly dialed. After two rings he picked up,"Bella? What's the matter?"

I took in a deep breath,"Phil just killed my mother," I blurted out, tears streaming my face,"Him and Seth are fighting because Phil was going to kill be but Seth is having trouble phasing we need help now-" I was cut off. Phil grabbed my phone and through it out the open window of their bedroom.

"Now I don't need you in my way, Isabella," He said in a gruff voice from fighting Seth, "You are going to stand aside while I take your brother, or I will make things very hard for him!"He threatened. He had Seth by the neck with a knife.

I was sobbing uncontrollably now,"Leave him alone!" I choked out. He let out a dark chuckle and I continued. "Leave him alone or I will kill you!" I sneered.

Seth looked a little taken back at my words,"Bella please I'll be fine okay? I promise. I can handle myself."He too was crying. I couldn't take it anymore. The pack was no where to be seen so I had to take action. I looked over at the table behind me. It had a knife laying on top of it. I pretended to cower in fear and kept backing up until my thighs hit the edges of the table. I felt with me hands and finally felt the tip of the knife. I grabbed the end and ran at Phil. I ended up stabbing him in the arm.

He cried out in pain. Thrashing and swearing. I grabbed Seth's hand, "come on! Hurry!"

We ran down the stairs as fast as we could. Apparently when we entered the house Phil had thrown something and broke the car somehow. But we had no time to repair it so we just ran. Our mother's house was on the outskirts of the woods so we ran there as fast as we could.

Seth changed into wolf form after he said, "Keep running as fast as you can okay?"

I had only nodded my head and kept running. I was now by myself. It was dark so I kept stumbling and hitting things. I was doing fine until a flashlight came from the distance and Phil's voice came afterwards, "Get back here!"

I continued to run until I stumbled on a tree root and knocked my head hard on the ground. I started falling into unconciousness and the last thing I heard was the growl of a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Running!

JPOV

The beeping of the IV in Bella's hospital room was driving me if I couldn't stand looking at her so defensless and limp, but I got the pleasure of sound effects. My father Billy Black was Bella and Seth's father Charlie's best friend. So my first instinct was to call and tell him what happend. But of course he over reacted and had Bella shipped to Forks in a halicopter that dropped her off in the hospital here. Seth should arrive here in a few hours, He took a plane.

I took a seat next to her hospital bed and took her hand, "Bella? Please wake up. If you love me and Seth you'll just wake up!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face by now.

That's when I noticed Seth standing in the doorway of the hospital room holding two coffee's. He handed one to me before saying, "Jake, I don't know if she'll make it out of this and if she doesn't I want you to do me a favor." He looked at me pleadingly.

I let go of Bella's hand and turned around to face him, "Anything Seth." I said solemnly.

He made me promise before saying, "Listen I know my mom's a pain in the but but I need you to take care of her while I'm gone."

I studied his face curiously, "What do you mean 'while i'm gone'?"

He sat down in the chair beside me. "If Bella doesn't wake up I'm going to the volturi."

We then heard a small gasp behind my back and I turned around to see Bella, her eyes were wide open threatening to spill tears. "You would do what? Seth you've got to be freakin' kidding me! I don't ever wanna hear that again! I swear to god If I could move right now I'd punch you square in the face!" She spat.

Seth laughed. I looked at him questionly. Why the hell was he laughing? That wasn't funny at all!

Seth put up a hand to silence Bella and I. "I knew that was one of the only ways I could get her to wake up." he stated simply.

I couldn't help myself I started laughing. Pretty soon Bella chimed in.

My face turned serious. "Seth can you give me a second alone with Bella?" I asked. Eyes never leaving Bella's face.

He nodded and left the room smiling.

Bella looked at me curiously. All I could do was smile. "Listen Bella. When you were lying in the hospital bed for the past three days I realized something. And that is that I'm in love with you. And I was wondering If...maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend....unless you don't like me that way..and if not I totally understand but...I just thought...-" she silenced me by pressing her lips to mine.

"Jake I-" Kiss, "Do Love," Kiss, "You!" She said. I felt her lips form into a smirk and I laughed.

"So listen, your Dad wants you and Seth to come live here." Her lips turned into a pout. I laughed and leaned forward to capture her bottom lip in my mouth. "Sooooo, I'm moving with the pack and everyone to LA Push!"

She squealed in excitement. "I love you Jake! She screamed!" she was clapping her hands and jumping in excitement.

That's when Bella's doctor Carlisle came in, "Seth told me you'd woken up!" He walked over to where I was sitting, "You look much better! Do you feel like you can go home today?"

Bella looked at him and nodded her head, "Yes I feel fine." she answered with a smile.

"Alrighty then! I'll get a nurse to come and take this needle out of your arm and you'll be all set!" Then he set off to find the nurse. I think her name was Linda or something. I had talked to her a few times while being here.

I turned around and noticed that Bella was blushing, "What are you embarassed about?" I asked her.

She turned to me giggling, "Did you see that guy? Oh my gosh. He looked like a god!" she ranted.

I have to admit I was feeling a little jealous. I guess it showed on my face because she kissed my cheek, "I said that he looked like a god, but I didnt say he looked better than you!" she kissed the tip of my nose.

I chuckled to myself. She thought I looked hot. Just wait 'till I tell the guys.

She looked at me confuzzed, "Where's Charlie?"

I looked at her with realization. I hadn't even told her he was here at all, "He has been here everyday except he had to go in for a call. I called to tell him you were awake now though."

I winked at her and she giggled, "Well I'm glad he's not here right now because I don't think you would of had the guts to tell me that you loved me with my Dad here." she laughed.

"Yeah, probably not." I admitted sheepishly.

She laughed at me, "So when are we starting at the new school?"

"In a few days now that your awake. So are you ready to start the school year as Jacob Black's girlfriend?" I added with a smirk.

She giggled, "The real question is, are you ready to start the school year as Bella Swan's boyfriend?" She added sarcastically.

AUTHORS NOTE!: Okay so, In the next chapter Jake, Bella, and Seth will be starting at Forks Highschool! I haven't decided when she will meet Edward, so bear will me! :) But thanks so much for the reviews so far!!! Keep them comming pretty please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Running!  
BPOV  
So today was the day that I started Forks High school as Jacob Blacks girlfriend. Last night Billy had come to talk to us. Apparently we wouldn't be the only mythical creatures at Forks High. My doctor I had while I was in the hospital, Carlisle Cullen, was a vampire. Everyone knew the whole time. Except me. But that's not the only thing. Carlisle's clan except for his wife Esme, goes to Forks high. So right now, Seth and Jake are a little nervous. Fortunately, Charlie knows that Seth is a werewolf because when him and Renee were married she was still a werewolf. So Charlie knows everything. In fact, that's how Billy became friends with my Dad. Anyways, Seth and Jake have both been stressing over this all night. I'm really hoping nothing happens. Jake has quite a temper...  
Jake slammed the door to the rabbit, "You have your cell right?" he questioned for the fourth time that morning.  
"Uggh! Yes Jake I've got it, and if the Cullens start up anything I will call you! I promise okay?" I reassured him.  
He sighed, "Alright."  
And with that we made our way up to the front doors of Forks High.  
So, apparently as soon as we walked in the door Jake could smell bloodsucker everywhere. Whereas I couldn't smell anything. He said it was something to do with humans liking the vampire smell and the fact that his smell is much stronger than a humans.  
After we went to the front office, we compared timetables.  
"Okay, are you kidding me?" I laughed, "This school is the smallest thing ever, and we still only have two classes together. Science and Math."  
"Okay, this sucks. But we have lunch together too!" He exclaimed excitedly. I laughed at his enthusiasm towards lunch.  
"Save me a seat okay? I'm gunna be late for language!" I kissed him quickly on the lips and ran off to my first class at forks high.  
I found the room 101 and opened the door. There must have only been like seventeen kids here. The teacher...? Yes him. He looked in his late forties with a goatie and a checkered blazer with slacks. Wow. I guess I caught some attention of the students because he turned around to look at me.  
"Ahhhh..you must be Isabella Swan. Correct?" He studied my appearance a little.  
"Yes sir, but please just call me Bella." I answered quietly. All morning people had been staring at Jacob and I. I guess I suppose they don't get very many new students here often. I chuckled to myself, and a boy from the back started to laugh quietly. He had bronze hair and hazel eyes so I assume that would be Edward Cullen.  
"Well Bella, please take a seat beside anyone who doesn't have a partner beside them," he said. I took a look around. The only open seats were beside this guy named Mike newton, which I had already had the privelege of learning he's a perve. So I decided to sit with Edward. Newton looked a little crushed.  
"Hi, I hope you don't mind me sitting here. The only other option was Newton." I laughed. But he didn't. He just continuedly stared at my face. He was starting to look like he was holding his breath. I then realized that I was really close to his face. Realization dawned on my face and I scooted my chair back, "I'm sorry. The scent must be hard."  
Shock was written on his face and he turned to face me, "What do you mean, scent?"  
"Umm..you're a vampire so I just thought-" I was cut off by him screeching his chair on the floor and calling 's name out.  
", Bella's not feeling well so can I accompany her to the nurses office?" He asked politely. took a glance at me, so I played along. I grabbed my stomache and hunched over.  
"Yes thank-you." he answered.  
Edward put his arm around my waiste in a helpful posture. We did this untill we were safely down the hallway.  
Thats when I started firing questions, "Was that neccessary? What do you need?" I questioned irratated.  
He looked me up and down, "The smell thats on you. You know I'm a vampire. You know who I am, and I'm guessing you know who the rest of my family is. Your brother is Seth? And your boyfriend is Jacob Black. Both are werewolves. It all makes sense now!" He exclaimed. I suppose his family heard his outburst because they all heard him and came out of their classes to see what was going on. Along with Seth and Jake.  
Seth came to stand beside me along with Jake who wrapped his arm protectively around my waiste. Edward on the other hand had his own company. Beside him was a boy who I knew must be Jasper. He had a pained look on his face.. And latched onto him must be his wife Alice. Then on Edward's other side was a hugely built guy who I knew right away was Emmett. He was looking at his wife with a grin on his face. She had to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I knew she was Rosalie. She had a prissy look on her face and long blonde hair that would put Paris Hilton to shame.  
Alice's face lit up with a smile and she jumped forward to hug me, "Hi Bella, I'm Alice!" She exclaimed. Jake was tense beside me. He was clenching his jaw. At this point he looked almost as pained as Jasper.  
I returned Alice's enthusiasm, "Nice to meet you Alice!" I turned to look beside me, "This is my brother Seth, and my boyfriend Jacob!" I exclaimed.  
Seth stepped forward and shook everyone's hand. Jake just stood there. I nudged him a bit to signal for him not to be rude and he shook his head as a 'no'. I rolled my eyes.  
"Please excuse him. He's a little too cautious." I chuckled and squeezed his side.  
Edward had a sudden outburst, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLOSE TO HIM!" He took a second and continued, "He's shaking! He could change at ANY second! It's dangerous! Werewolves have a hard time controlling their anger! You're brother looks fine but him....HE'S SHAKING!"  
I let him take a second to cool off. After that outburst Jake was shaking. I turned my face to look at Edward and his clan, "Jake is not as comfortable around you as Seth is because Jake is an Alpha dog. He has to be more cautious about these things. Seth is more likely to go off on me then he is. He has very good self control." I reasurred them all. Jake hadn't stopped shaking though and I was starting to get worried. "Jake its fine okay? Settle down." But he wasn't having it.  
I looked at the Cullens, "If you'll excuse me for a second?" They all nodded and I dragged Jake outside.  
Unfortunetly the smart thing to do was to stay in the school with the Cullens because I had no defense for when he started to change into his werewolf form. I knew his anger was high and that he wasn't in control of himself. He growled and lurched at me. I screamed as loud as I could.  
_AN: So I'm not going to kill off Bella obviously. But will she of gotten hurt in the next chapter? Can he be forgiven if so? And is Edward starting to look like the better choice? PLEASE REVIEW! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Running!  
SPOV  
"I'm really sorry about that," I appologized. Bella had just dragged Jake out of here because his temper was really high.  
They all nodded their heads in understanding. That's when I heard Jake's growl.  
"Oh my god! he changed!" I screamed. I ran out of the building with the Cullens following. I wasn't prepared for what I saw next. Bella was on the ground and Jake was lurching for her already scraped face. She shrieked. Once again I couldn't change to save her.  
I turned to the Cullens with a torchered expression. "Please, save her. I can't form right now!" I was now crying.  
Edward lurched forward and smacked Jake into the ground. He landed with a thud on the concrete. Jake wasn't finished though. He leaped back at Edward, teeth bared dangerously in front of his face.  
I ran over to Bella and scooped her up. "I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know why. I was really upset and I couldn't change." I had tears streaming down my face.  
Bella wiped the tears away from my face. She was looking a little woozy. Jake must of hit her in the head. "I'm...fine....Seth." she tried to calm me. But she had nothing left in her and she passed out.  
Alice came over and touched my arm. It felt like burning. Her skin was ice cold and mine was boiling hot. "Let me take her to my Dad." she smiled at me. I wasn't supposed to trust vampires but for some reason I trusted her. I was about to hand Bella over when Jake lurched at her.  
Now I was just pissed off. I put Bella softly to the ground as I began to change. Before Jake could get to Alice I slammed into him. Knocking him back about twenty feet away from her.  
She turned to me with suprise, "Thanks." I nodded considering I couldn't talk to her in my wolf form.  
All of Jake's thought ran through me:  
_What are you doing handing Bella off to the bloodsuckers?  
Those damn things. I knew I shouldn't trust them.  
_I just tried to tune him out. I needed to stop him and fast. I looked over my left shoulder to see Emmett pick up Bella and yell, "Seth I'm going to bring her to Carlisle!" and with that he ran off with Bella.  
I knew that after this there was no way I would trust Jacob Black with my sister alone. This caught Jacob's attention.  
"_What do you mean? You don't trust me with your sister alone? I'm protecting her!" He thought angrily  
I growled in response, "YOU HURT HER! STAY AWAY FROM HER! OR YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME!"  
He looked at me with shock. "Don't think that this is the last you've seen of me Seth! I'm in love with your sister and I will make her mine!"  
And with that he ran off to dissapear in the forrest.  
I was just about to form back when I remembered something. I shreded my clothes when I went into wolf form. Damn. I guess it was stupid to change. Jasper looked like he would have protected Alice. But I guess I got angry because Jake was trying to kill someone who was tryin' to help.  
I looked over to Edward, who had understanding written on his face.  
_"Why don't you run home then change back there. That way you have new clothes to wear. My family and I will protect her. I can promise you that!" I bobbed my head. I realized at that second that I trusted the Cullens more than I trusted Jacob Black.  
Wait a second. I couldn't hear anything after Jake made that vow to me. I split from his pack. Oh my god. I mean, I knew I was capable of doing it but when I was given the option I was very young. There was no way I could be in the lead of a pack. But now I will. And if Jacob Black ever comes around me or my sister again I will kill him. I could feel the new found strengh. I was taller and more muscular. And for some reason my sandy brown fur had gotten longer. I'm kinda liking this. Just wait 'till Dad gets a look at me. See, when this happens to you as a wolf it happens to you as a human too. I will probably be at least three or four inches taller now. I guess this means a pretty damn good explanation for school on monday..

Luckily the forrest ends near Charlie's house so I didn't have to walk naked over to my house. I saw from the forrest that his police cruiser was in the driveway, which ment he was home now. But I don't think he knows what happend to Bella though. I changed back into human form and ran in the house through the back door.  
As I was running upstairs holding my crotch I yelled, "No peaking I'm in the nude!" Charlie chuckled from downstairs. The game was on right now and I don't think he even took a glance at me. I changed into a pair of faded jeans and a cotton, now tightly fit, t-shirt. I then made my way downstairs.  
I walked over to stand in front of the TV. "Dad we need to go to the hospital. Now."  
He did what I said and we were in the police cruiser in a flash. I told him about what Jake did, and how the Cullens saved Bella. And how I thought we are able to trust them. To say the least my Dad was very, very angry at Jacob Black.  
He then actually looked at me, "You must be what, four inches taller now?" He chuckled, "That's all we need is to have to rebuild the doors to make sure your not in our house with your head crunched into your shoulder blades!"  
I laughed. It was true. I was the tallest person in our family. But I was suprised that my Dad noticed my height so quick, "Dad do you know what this means?"  
He nodded his head, "I knew one day you would become an alpha dog. But who knew it would be Jake that sent you over the edge?" he chuckled.  
**Okay, what lengths do you think Jacob will go to to get Bella? Is Bella angry? Does Bella fall for Edward? And whos there for Seth? REVIEWS pleaseeeee!! (:**


End file.
